The present invention relates to music stands, and more particularly to a device to extend the support area of a conventional music stand.
Musicians who must perform from sheet music have been confronted with the problem of using music stands which have been constructed for holding a single book of sheet music, so that when it is necessary to utilize two or more books of music, or an overly large book of music, one must place two music stands side by side in order to accommodate the material. This results in a maze of music stands, often in an orchestra or other situation where there is very little available space, as well as the need for a large number of music stands, often at considerable expense. Thus, there is the need for a device which will provide an enlarged support area for sheet music, while at the same time taking advantage of the large number of conventional music stands now in use.
One type of extensible music stand is shown in the prior art in U.S. Pat. No. 1,818,717, Kliegl, which illustrates a stand having an adjustable music rest which normally provides space for a single sheet of music, but which may be expanded nominally beyond that width when the necessity arises. The back plate of the music rest has its side and lower edges turned upwardly, which forms an enclosed box-like area with the hooded lamp which comprises the upper edge. The forward, upward edge of each wall is turned in the form of a bead to enclose and grip a portion of a circular wire or rod, which is bent in two directions to provide a horizontal plunger-like portion which enters the bead. This permits the side walls to be moved horizontally to and from the sides of the music rack.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,037,233, Furrow, illustrates another music-desk construction for attachment to a pianoforte. The adjustable desk is composed of three panels, a center panel and two side panels attached thereto. Lateral tongues in the side panels interfit with a dove-tailed groove in the center panel which allow the side panels to be adjusted laterally to increase the width of the desk. The assembly is provided with a plurality of lugs and brackets which attach the desk to a pianoforte.
As other examples of the prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 2,538,318, Mitchell, illustrates a copy holder which may be adjusted to accommodate sheets of different widths. There is a fixed section to the copyholder which has a flange on one side and lower and upper flanges, each with inwardly extending ribs forming a guide. The adjustable section slides over the back of the fixed section and is provided with flanges which slide in the open end of the guideway of the flanges on the fixed section. The adjustable section is retained in adjustable position by a detent in a rib provided on the fixed section. The lower flanges of the fixed and adjustable sections provide means to hold a copy on the two sections when the copyholder is in its expanded or unexpanded position. The width of the copyholder is increased by simply pulling the adjustable section laterally and sliding it within the guides provided by the flanges of the fixed section. The copyholder is also provided with a plurality of adjustable legs.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,452,495, Ebert, and 1,515,058, Lindhe, disclose adjustable racks for holding pamphlets or sheets of paper. In each case there is a back plate upon which laterally move a pair of extension arms, one to the left and one to the right. There may also be vertically extensible members in addition to the laterally extensible arms. Flanges at the outermost end of each arm retain the material to be held thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,651,741, Sawyer, illustrates a device to maintain a large card in a flat or substantially flat condition, wherein a strip or bar of sheet metal has its longitudinal edges inturned such that the inturned edges interfit in sliding relationship with a coupler which is secured to a base plate. Any number of the sheet metal extenders may be connected one to another by using the couplers to provide a card holder of any appropriate size.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,021,637, Huffman, and 1,959,843, Sprague, are further examples of prior art supporting devices.
While all of these devices may function as described, there is a need for an apparatus which may be purchased separately for addition to an existing music stand, thereby avoiding the expense of purchasing additional complete music stands.